House Rothwing
The House Rothwing is one of the ten original merchant families of Romanus. This House is in charge of building temples, collecting tithes and managing the distribution ofFaith. They have been honored by the Church with the title of Defender of the Faith. The House Rothwing owns land throughout Romanus, primarily in the form of forums, stores, and warehouses. Current Family Lord Laerin Rothwing 62 - In his youth, Laerin had attained the rank of Priest Itanwyr and had been about to become the High priest in Cestii. However, just before he took the vows his elder brother died and it became his responsibility to take up the mantle of Lord Rothwing. He had become friends with Slyria at the Sanctuary before she left to take care of her family. He married her and together they had five children; they took in their niece Winsaesa after Slyria's sister died. Laerin has spent every day as Lord Rothwing striving to spread the faith and increase the number of priests and priestesses throughout Romanus. He has a proud and stern face, with a thick white beard and a balding head. He wears robes reminiscent in color of the Laenwyr and cloak in his house colors. Lady Sylria Rothwing 59 - She had become friends with Laerin at the Sanctuary before she left to take care of her family. They married and have five daughters. Children Emeldris 30 -. She has gained much notoriety for her surprising discoveries in the use of magic. Five years later she was asked to leave the her monastery to return to Cestii and join the Sanctuary as a priestess. She has at the very least begun to withhold the most powerful secrets of her studies and discoveries to herself and her immediate followers. She has narrow face with dark red hair and deep blue eyes. Vicrona 29 - She attained the rank of priestess at the Riftwarden Monastary. She could have gained the rank ofHigh Prisetess at that monastery but instead chose to join her sister at the Sanctuary to help her with her plans. She is known to have a gift of discerning particular uses of magic from long distances away. For this and her talent in magic she has gained a certain level of fame as "the unsurprisable". She has the same pale face and deep red hair of her sister. Her eyes are a light greenish hazel, there is a scar on her right eye cutting through her eyebrow and giving her a harsh look. Emlaela 27 - She is never found far from her older sisters and the three of them form the core of Elmeldris's faction within the Sanctuary. She has the same pale face and red hair of her family, though hers tends toward a lighter copper color rather than the intense red of her older sisters. Her eyes seem to be a bright green. Meraris 26 -She remains in contact with all her family and appreciates her older sisters desire to bring order to the church. She has wide forehead with a strong chin and light red hair with light blue eyes. Winsaesa 24 - She chose to serve at a temple and has transformed the people of the empire through her sacrifice and devotion. She has wide forehead with a strong chin and light copper hair with misty blue eyes. Category:Houses Category:House Category:Merchant families